1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine capable of a bet of monetary value as a condition for acquisition of an insurance pay.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known gaming machines, such as slot machines, described in Specifications of, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,459, 6,695,697, U.S. Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2003-0,069,073, European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 1,192,975, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,483, 5,611,730, 5,639,088, 6,257,981, 6,234,896, 6,001,016, 6,273,820, 6,224,482, 4,669,731, 6,244,957, 5,910,048, 5,695,402, 6,003,013, 4,283,709, European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 0,631,798, German Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 4,137,010, British Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2,326,830, German Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 3,712,841, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,964,638, 6,089,980, 5,280,909, 5,702,303, 6,270,409, 5,770,533, 5,836,817, 6,932,704, 6,932,707, 4,837,728, European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 1,302,914, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700, International Laying-Open Publication No. 03/083795, German Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 3,242,890, European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 0,840,264, German Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 10,049,444, International Laying-Open Publication No. 04/095383, European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 1,544,811, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963, European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 1,477,947, and European Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 1,351,180.
In a facility where such a gaming machine is installed, the player is allowed, by betting a monetary value such as a coin or credit to the gaming machine, to play at a game provided by the gaming machine.
For example, at a slot machine, each time when a player who has bet a monetary value to the slot machine presses a start switch, the slot machine is caused to execute a unit game in which a plurality of symbols arranged on a display are rearranged. And, for a prescribed winning combination made by a combination of rearranged symbols on the display, the slot machine pays out a monetary value depending on the winning combination.
Further, the slot machine is adapted for a payout called Jackpot, as well. Namely, at the slot machine, part of the monetary value bet to the slot machine is accumulated as a monetary value for Jackpot. The slot machine is adapted to decide at a predetermined timing whether or not to make a payout of monetary value for Jackpot, and for a decision to make a payout, pays out an accumulated monetary value for Jackpot to the player.
The present invention has been devised in view of such points, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine with an excellent entertainingness.